Go Go Power Rangers Issue 3
Go Go Power Rangers #3 is the third issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. Synopsis In the wake of their win against the evil space witch, Rita Repulsa, the newly formed Power Rangers team test the limits of their new abilities when morphed. Meanwhile, Rita plots her revenge by uncovering the Rangers true identities.Comixology Plot Six years before Arrival Day, a young Billy is playing with another boy named Eugene and they are pretending to be space heroes fighting space zombie pirates. They imagine that the "command base" is surrounded by "lava sand" and the captain of the space zombie pirates will return with forces in greater numbers. Their fun is interrupted when Eugene's older brother Stan comes by and tells him he will use the money he stole from thier mother to buy pizza as there is no food at home. Stan tells his younger brother to stop playing pretend games and come home or he will eat all the pizza. Billy offers Eugene to stay at his house and eat stroganoff and later play "Skull and Bones" again. Eugene is happy and accepts. In the present, a nervous Billy is walking to another class and is on the phone with a woman named Andrea about his entry into the selection process for the Promethea internship. He tries to play it cool, but gets embarrassed when he realized he said that he was going to "charm the socks off" of the selection committee. Billy thinks the day can't get any worse, but his locker has leftover cafeteria food stuffed in it by Bulk and Skull which spills all over. Billy mentions that at least it isn't "lava sand", which Bulk makes fun of but Skull seems a bit hurt and reluctant to tease about upon that comment. At the football stadium, Zack and the gang talk about their growing following on social media. Zack suggests an official Power Rangers social media account, but Jason and Trini reject the idea despite Billy suggesting he could encrypt it to conceal their identities as it would expose them to more danger. Kimberly on the other hand likes the idea as it would mean she could take "Ranger Selfies" and share them with people. Zack says it would allow them to control their image and send a message. Jason and Trini don't particularly care what people think of them, as long as they do what needs to be done that is all that matters. Zack mentions someone is posing as the Yellow Ranger to score a profit by crowdfunding a date, now up to $2,000. Trini doesn't think that is funny and Matt overhears them talking, wondering what is going on and thinking the unfunny joke was about him. Zack and Trini tell Matt it was a stupid and immature joke not about him and Billy makes things awkward by hastily saying it was an unfunny joke about women's breasts (which causes Zack to facepalm when Matt's back is turned.) Matt asks Kimberly if they can all hang out again with him, as the coach cancelled football practice because of Angel Day, which she accepts and Billy still makes it awkward by briefly trying to correct his lie before he accepts. At a fast food hamburger restaurant somewhere in Angel Grove, Rita's new monster in human form asks some teenagers for the location of the Power Rangers based off of their names. The teens, being immature and seeing her as an attractive female human, begin hitting on her and pulling pranks by tossing french fries at her. She uses her powers to break open the window and sends their lunch flying into the air, which scares them as she walks off. She speaks with Rita telepathically and apologizes for not getting any results in her long search, but the sorceress is confident she will find them as she is not only there to seek the Rangers, but also observe all the flaws and weaknesss of Earth humans. If her creation is patient enough, the Power Rangers will come to her. Goldar thinks this is a waste of time and asks his empress to make a large army of monsters to conquer the planet with him leading as their general. Rita dismisses this idea as he will only fail again like last time, she wants to try a different tactic this time. She tells the story of how her brother got a pet dragon from her father, she wanted one for herself but her father never gave her one. Out of spite, she snuck out at night after her brother brought food to his pet and took the food before it woke up. The dragon became so starved, it broke free of its bonds and bit her brother and he disposed of the beast. She makes the analogy that if you kill a pet, its master will grieve and simply replace it, if you destroy their relationship, that bond is severed permanently and they destroy each other. Despite confusion from Goldar, Rita in a roundabout way explains her plan is to manipulate the Power Rangers into destroying themselves. Jason and Trini are training again as the Red and Yellow Ranger. Trini is still getting used to her Ranger form, as she is having trouble managing the HUD in her helmet. As they spar, some romantic tension occurs after Trini pins Jason down. Jason is impressed by her leg sweep maneuver and asks her if she can teach him to do that, which she awkwardly agrees to. Jason then suggests that they bring the rest of the team out to this part of the forest to train with them. Trini agrees, noting they haven't all tried using their Blade Blasters yet and could use some marksman training. Jason says they need to be good at all this eventually and Trini offers to spar with him again so he can learn the leg sweep. Jason declines as he has an intermediate karate class to teach. Trini thought those classes were only at the first of every month, mumbling under her breath that she doesn't keep track of his activities. Jason says it is the first week of the month, with Trini shocked and worried that so much time has passed that she didn't keep track of. At Angel Grove High's football field, Matt is talking with Zack while tossing a football back and forth. Matt feels insecure about what is going on with Zack and his friends and feels left out, that they are hiding something from him or if something is wrong with Kimberly. Zack reassures him that nothing is wrong and they are still friends (though he is technically lying as he has to keep his life as a Ranger a secret). Matt feels reassured but still felt that they are leaving him out of the loop on a secret. At the Youth Center, Jason concludes another training session with his students and dismisses class. Ernie comes by and has some bad news for Jason, he may have to let him go as he may have to close the Youth Center. Ever since Arrival Day, six of his employees have left town and never came back. Without any staff, his business has declined as there are no other instructors for youth activities which is putting a drain on the center's finances. Jason thinks that there must be a way to help Ernie. Ernie tells Jason that if he can find volunteers who can work for free to help kids and want to live in "Alien Grove", he can stay open until things improve. Otherwise, the Angel Grove Youth Center will close down as he has no options to keep it afloat. At the juice bar, Trini is upset because she forgot her mother's birthday last week and thinks her mom will hate her. Trini spent so much time helping plan for Angel Day she forgot and she hurt her mother's feelings. Kimberly says that their new duties as Power Rangers don't make it any easier and Trini wonders how she can mend her relationship with her mom. On Angel Day, the community is helping to clean and repair Angel Grove, with the gang and Matt doing volunteer work for Ernie by painting a wall. Ernie arrives and give everyone of the kids a smoothie as a reward for their hard work to keep hydrated in the summer heat. Trini and Billy are talking with a news reporter, with the reporter revealing that Angel Day was a concept created by Trini. Trini tells the reported she wanted the community to come together and fix their city and that inspired her to create the event. Billy tries to speak to the reporter, but Bulk hurls dirt at him with a shovel and makes fun of him again. Trini get angry and Billy holds her back and says its not worth it as they are troglodytes. Bulk gets mad and walks toward Billy ready for a fight, but Jason comes to settle things by grabbing Bulk's shovel and then letting go, causing the bully to fall into the mud. Riled up even more, Bulk is ready to fight Jason, but Mr. Caplan puts an end to it. Mr. Caplan reminds them this is a school event and they are fighting in front of a news crew recording their actions, he then decides to make both Bulk and Jason work on a project together to take their aggression out on with him supervising. When he is finally alone, Skull talks with Billy, saying he was just messing with him. Billy rejects that and says he and Bulk make his life a living nightmare, just because he is smarter then the both of them. Skull replies that it is more because Billy always acted like he was smarter than everyone. Rita's disguised monster arrives at the community event and notes how "sad" it is that humans try to rebuild when her empress will simply tear everything down again. Rita says it is something known as sentiment, something that will be their downfall. Ernie calls out to get customers to buy his Power Ranger Smoothies, unknowingly attracting the attention of the monster. She asks the "Awkward Juice Man" if he knows where the Power Rangers are as they appear in this area often. Ernie agrees that they might be local residents, but doesn't want them to appear as they only show up when bad things happen. Ernie inadvertently gives the monster an idea after telling him he is annoying her, as she asks Rita to draw the Rangers out by bringing down an army of Putties from the sky. Zack, Trini and Billy are able to morph and help rescue officers of the Angel Grove Police Department from being attacked. Trini admits she kind of enjoys this. Mr. Caplan is escorting everyone to a convenience store for their own safety, and forces Jason to go inside when he tries to make the excuse that he is going to go for help (thus he can't morph into the Red Ranger) and Mr. Caplan holds the door shut so nothing can get in or out (preventing him from performing his Ranger duties). Matt and Kimberly are running from Putties, with Kimberly trying to make the excuse that she could go find the others by splitting up. Matt refuses to let her out of his sight again like last time on Arrival Day. Rita's monster appears in its true form in front of the two of them and they run for their lives as it chases them. Kimberly tumbles after jumping over Ernie's Smoothie cart. Matt stands in front of the monster to shield her and will not leave Kimberly's side. Kimberly tries to explain she is fine and to just let her go, but Matt refuses and tries to defend her by charging at the monster. The creature lashes its tail at Matt, sending him flying through a boarded up building and slamming into a wall. Horrified and in a panic, Kimberly races to Matt, admitting to herself she doesn't know what to do as her boyfriend lies in her arms badly hurt and unconscious. To be Continued..... Covers Go Go PR Issue 3.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-zack.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-locker-zack.jpg|Locker variant Michelle Wong boom-homage-zack.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-paperdoll-zack.jpg|Paper doll variant Audrey Mok boom-go3-friedpie.jpg|Fried Pie variant Gurihiru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie homage variant cover:' *Rita mentions she has a brother. Despite not being named, this is the first time Rito has ever been mentioned in the comic series by his sister. *Principal Caplan appears for the first time in the miniseries, acting the same way he acts in the show - strict, abusive, paranoid, and callous (especially towards Jason). *Rita's monster mentions that Rita is the "subjugator of Regda II and enslaver of Tarmac III" when she describes her empress to the teenagers in the restaurant. Issue 6 would show these worlds were conquered by Rita long ago before she was imprisoned, but are still under her rule. *Trini mentions that the Ranger suits have a built in computer heads up display system in the visor, this is an original idea to the comics and was never shown in the Mighty Morphin season. *Trini mentions that the Rangers haven't had time to fully try out their Blade Blasters. While the comics are their own continuity, this detail means the issue would take place from a Power Rangers mythos standpoint in-between Day of the Dumpster and High Five. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)